Sakura Koto
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Hinata begins playing the traditional song Sakura on the koto, when she begins to feel jealousy towards Sakura Haruno for receiving Naruto's affections. Naruto overhears...SUSPENSE! NOW YOU MUST READ!


The Sakura Koto

Megumi: This one has a sad tone…

Hinata: I like it!

Megumi: That's because you get to be with your eternal love…

Hinata: …and you don't?

Megumi: sniffles dramatically KIBA KUN!!!!!

Hinata: ….oO You…like…Kiba kun?!

Megumi: covers mouth NO!

Person reading this at this very moment: YOU ALWAYS BEGIN CONFESSING SOME UNDYING UNREQUITED LOVE to KIBA!!! SHUTTUP WE WANT TO READ THE STORY!

Shino: …pathetic…

Megumi: Everyone hates me!!! cries and runs off

Hinata; sweat drop since Megumi-chan forgot to mention…she does not own Naruto or Kiba or Me or Shino or anyone! I don't know the copyright stuff…

Shino: No one cares.

Hinata: Shi-shino! You can be so mean!

Hinata Hyuuga sat alone, as usual, downcast, playing her prized koto in an abandoned room of the Hyuuga mansion. Alone. She was used to it, but she still could not hide that emptiness that filled her heart. The sad melody somehow warmed her-she could relate-but as she played the song "Sakura", two people would not leave her mind-Naruto and Sakura.

Why couldn't she be as fair as that opal haired konichi-Sakura Haruna(...?) Then those haunting cerulean eyes would gaze upon her-not Hinata, but Sakura. If only...

Oh-his fair sakura  
How lovely and perfect is she-  
A konichi, bishoujo, a kind heart too  
For every young man that she meets.

She began to sing in line with the koto's song..

Oh-his fair sakura  
He'll never notice me  
For his lovely eyes are lost in yours  
"Dear Sakura"-in thee.

Tears began to streak her face-what was she doing? This was all so pointless...

Oh-His Fair Sakura  
'Tis bad she feels not the same  
If it were my heart he desired instead  
I'd give him the love she can not proclaim

Her words became muffled into sobs.

Little did she know that Naruto happened to be walking through the hall. As her heartfelled words fell into the melody, Naruto brushed right by that door. Why? He had...a late gift for Hinata, and he didn't want to get murdered by Neji (or Hanabi, for that matter...) But as he walked by, he heard a voice...a lovely voice...and he could hear the sobs she tried to hold back. That's when he realized-that was Hinata!

Concerned, he bursted through the door, to see a terribly shocked look on Hinata's face. She wore a beautiful red kimono, indigo hair out, pearly eyes sparkling in tears, over the koto. Naruto got red as he thought to himself, "She's even more pretty-"

"Na...Naruto-kun!" HInata stuttered. "Wha..What are you ..doing here?"

"I had...something for you-but Hinata-chan-why were you crying?" Naruto looked worried as he looked into her pale lavender eyes. He got closer to her and put his arm around her. Hinata froze in surprise. "You can tell me anything," he coaxed her.

New tears fell. "Its...no..nothing, Na...Naruto-kun," she tried to maintain herself, but she fell into another sob.

Naruto's eyes got big in surprise. He had never seen HInata cry like this. "Please-Hinata-chan-stop crying-it makes me-want to cry too-" Hinata looked up at him with blurred vision.

"Naruto-" her eyes glued on him. The tears stopped, though they still clung to her cheeks.

"Oh yah!" Naruto remembered, and dug a hand in his pocket. "Here-happy birthday-a little late, sorry," he handed her a long intricately wrapped box. Hinata gasped with a smile growing on her lips. Her delicate fingers took the box as she carefully unwrapped it.

She almost dropped it in amazement. It was a long, diamond bracelet, shimmering breathtakingly in the sunlight. Her eyes grew to twice their size, and her smile grew to a look of utter esctasy.

"Naruto--it's...beautiful! You really mean-I can have this?" she looked up at him, more happily than ever before.

Inner Naruto was thinking "Oh yah! I made Hinata smile! BELIEVE IT!!!"

"Of course!" Naruto laughed. "I'm glad you like it!"

Hinata looked from him to the bracelet, then did something even she couldn't believe. Next thing she knew, her arms were around Naruto's neck, as she said. "Thank you Naruto-kun! Thank you!"

Inner Naruto was thinking "Oh yah! Hinata's hugging me! And she's so pretty...BELIEVE IT!!!!!" ADD look "Hi-Hinata-chan," his face was cherry red. It was probably the first time he had ever stuttered.

"Oh!" Welcome to reality, Hinata-chan! "Oh-sorry, Naruto-kun! I got...ca..carried away," she quickly unlatched her fingers from around his neck. 

"No-wait-Hinata!" Naruto couldn't believe he just said that outloud. "I...I...liked that..." His face grew even more red. Hinata blushed.

"You...mean that?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course!" He then reached his hand toward her face, drawing in-closer than Hinata could remember being with him...Hinata couldn't think..."I...love you, Hinata-chan," he said, before giving her a kiss. Not one of those long, creepy, make out kisses, but a sweet yet sincere one. 

When they stopped, Hinata's smile was even bigger. The biggest it had been...ever. "Naruto-kun!" she let out a giggle.

"Wha--what is it, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"I love you too!" she gave him a hug. "I just...never thought...you'd ever love me back-" she laid her head on his chest. "Its...the best birthday I could imagine..."

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled one of those copyright Naruto smiles. "Believe it!" he said in his trademark voice, which brought Hinata to giggle again.


End file.
